


High and Fuck

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It's not meant to be taken serious-, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: I typed this shit in 10 minuts





	High and Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Mikey melon 9:17 PM > Jerm, Come over

Jer-Bear 9:19 PM > Why?

Mikey melon 9:20 PM > I'm bored and about to smoke one

Mikey melon 9:21 PM > Thought you might wanna come over and play AOTD?

Jer-bear 9:24 PM > Yeah, I'll be over in 20 or so

Mikey melon 9:26 PM > we're gonna get so high and fuck

Mikey melon 9:26 PM > I meant high as fuck

Mikey melon 9:27 PM > No i didnt

Jer-bear 9:29 > Make that 5 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
